


【卜岳】阿努比斯的祝福

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos





	【卜岳】阿努比斯的祝福

一天早晨，卜凡从不安的睡梦中醒来，发现自己躺在床上变成了一只肥硕的金毛。

言多必失、失魂落魄、迫不及待…哎不是这个，重来重来。

言多必失、祸从口出、多言招悔…还有什么来着？哦对，举头三尺有神明。

卜凡把头埋在爪子下面，耷着耳朵遮住眼睛，脑子里一个个往外蹦词，蹦词，啊蹦次哒次，蹦次哒次，他的尾巴跟着摇了起来。

倒别说，狗的身体真的很妙，他刚开始以为自己还需要适应一下这副新的身体，但实际情况是他们的脑电波奇妙的吻合，心念一动他就开始摇尾巴，然后忍不住在屋子里哒哒哒狂奔，然后他想想岳明辉，耳朵又自动罩到了眼睛上。

狗的喜怒哀乐也太分明了吧！

他看了眼墙上的钟，离老岳起床的时间还有一小时，离老岳应该起床的时间还有半小时，现在当务之急的就是在这一小时里怎么用狗脸通过人脸识别验证打开手机，告诉老岳老岳啊我变成狗了。

算了，卜凡叼起手机把它塞到了床缝深处，塞进去之前还不忘用指甲把它的静音键勾上。

那么还剩下一小时思考这一切到底是怎么回事。

算了这也想不明白不想了。

卜凡贴在地上，感受着肉垫在地上挤压的感觉，屋外雨潺潺，屋里，一只忧郁的小狗，不，大狗，在房间里，寂寞地等待早餐，不，老岳。

其实他大概也知道是怎么一回事，大概日有所思夜有所梦的下场就是心诚则灵，毕竟他在心里腹诽了太多次“我不如弟弟就算了我还不如狗吗？”，言灵之神哐当显灵，当狗的命运吧唧一下砸他脑门上。  
但他就想不通了，如果真的有什么决定宇宙和人类命运的永恒存在或者能代表宇宙的一颗心，那么为什么实现的会是他嫉妒狗的那一部分，而不是他爱岳明辉的那一部分。

爱上一个很有母性的钢铁直男是怎样一种体验？谢邀，可去你的吧。

刚开始他也以为自己是个钢铁直男，毕竟一米九二的山东白羊男，没有比这更直男的配置了，怎么可能爱上自己的兄弟呢，不可能的。

但是打脸是一件循序渐进的事情。

刚开始他只是喜欢岳明辉每次被造型师打扮完之后好看而带着点局促的样子。他不像臭不要脸的李振洋那样大大方方地展示自己的漂亮翅膀，也不像小弟懵懵懂懂地依靠挑逗周围的人来探索自己到底有多可爱。他就是僵硬地站在那里，有点好看，然后慢慢柔软下来。

好看倒不是重点，毕竟谁还能好看得过小弟去呢？  
重点是那带着一点羞怯，混合着尴尬和欣喜的拘束，然后再加上那么一点点自我探索的跃跃欲试。  
老岳肯定也知道自己是好看的，他大概会用帅气、爷们来形容自己，但此刻他被柔软的漂亮衣服们包裹着，像第一次上小学的一年级学生，穿着漂亮的水手服，气宇轩昂要去征伐世界，像第一次开花的水仙，临水照影，新奇地把玩这美丽。

“哥，你口红有点出线了，”卜凡情不自禁抓住了他：“我给你擦擦。”

“啊？哦，好。”老岳迷迷瞪瞪地站住了，乖乖仰着头任他动作。

他的指腹摩挲过岳明辉唇峰上的皮肤，那里应该要有一点越界的红色，但那里什么也没有，只有轻轻翘起的唇和欲望。

干什么呢你卜凡凡，瞎摸什么呢。

他抛下一句“好了好了我去看看洋哥拍完了没。”然后落荒而逃。

然后是依恋，或者，更适合他的词是占有。

他迫不及待要对世上所有人宣告我们老岳跟我最好了，我们老岳跟我最最最最好了，老岳你说是吧？老岳你快说，是不是。

宣告是言语层面的，他要去保护老岳，没有人能说我哥哥一句坏话，哪怕我哥哥自己也不行。他要对着所有质疑他的人吹胡子瞪眼，他要打断每一句对他有意无意或小或大的伤害。然后他挤进老岳的所有言辞里，他要哥哥在谈理想时提到他，谈改变时提到他，就算是谈到未来养了什么宠物也必须提到他。

下一步是肢体的侵占。也许他的手和脚都有自我意识，它们组成了个岳明辉全球粉丝后援会驻卜凡身上特别办事处。它们还是最最糟糕的私生粉，总是在神不知鬼不觉之间潜伏到岳明辉身边，伺机而动，在老岳放松的时候突然靠近，贴上去，摸一摸他，和他纠缠在一起，感受他的皮肤和自己紧紧贴在一起，幻想这也许出现在别的什么情形。

“你过去点！我这都没地儿了！”老岳冲他大喊。

嘿嘿嘿嘿，他又往旁边挤了挤，看老岳无奈地缩在扶手和卜凡的间隙中，最终泄愤似的把腿翘到了他膝盖上，他把那两条腿朝着自己的方向拉了拉，看着老岳眯上眼睛又睡去。

刚开始他也会否认。

再说就过线了，只能到这了，同事关系，大直男，没有，恶！

他斩钉截铁地否认，然后又开始为老岳的无所谓生气。他怎么能就皱皱眉耸耸肩就让这个话题过去呢？他难道不该有一点伤心？他应该靠近他，他应该故作镇定地急切辩白“哎我不是那个意思”，然后语无伦次，摇头摆脑地摸眉毛摸鼻子，在微表情中露出无数撒谎的信号，最终沉默地望着他。

那么他也许就会承认。

因为他总舍不得看到他伤心，只是想要他露出一点点动心的样子，只要一点点，就够他走完那九十九步了。

但是岳明辉没有，他总是露出点好吧好吧那就这样吧的表情，像安抚弟弟一样拍拍他，对着镜头示意下一个提问开始，从此揭过这个话题，如往常一样地侃侃而谈，如往常一样地照顾大家，如往常一样地在夜晚问他：“吃鸡不？听歌不？看电影不？”

这并不是我想当弟弟的时候啊，他冲老岳的背影嘟着嘴想，你再看看我，我二十二岁了，法定结婚年龄you know，你也二十六了，时间已经不多了，我们不能再拖了，是时候该成家了，哟哟哟。

如果不被特殊对待，那么随之而来的就是嫉妒了。

要冲老岳发火真是有数不清的理由。老岳根本是个笨手笨脚的弟弟。星座公众号上说巨蟹男人最会体贴照顾人。  
举报，不实信息。

星座公众号应该说，巨蟹男人是那种所有人都认为他最会体贴照顾人，但其实洗个小石子都做不好的人。  
但他为什么让李振洋帮他贴药膏，难道牵你手的人不是我吗？他的眼睛怎么又飘到小弟身上了，难道留下来陪你做体能的不是我吗？

他沮丧看着老岳炫耀跟大学长的海岛之旅，李振洋真是太讨厌了，凭什么他什么都知道，凭什么他什么都能兜住，凭什么他能懂老岳的那些个弯弯肠子，凭什么他敢正大光明地去亲老岳的脸，凭什么他说起自己补习英语老岳就要顺着接你不是教老师打牌，凭什么凭什么凭什么？  
凭什么他们要拥有若即若离的灵犀，凭什么他们就以成年人自居，他们俩有一米九吗？

然后是弟弟。谁不喜欢弟弟呢，卜凡也喜欢，就这一个弟弟，这么好看，这么机灵，这么勇敢，谁都喜欢的。  
但弟弟为什么不能再长大点呢？只要一点就好。那样他就不再能名正言顺地钻到老岳怀里求妈妈抱抱，那样他就不能若无其事坐在老岳腿上东张西望，那样他就不能和老岳贴着脑袋在沙发上并肩而眠，那样他就不能把老岳咬过一口的点心塞到自己嘴里。  
或者他就懂得老岳咬过的东西应该分凡哥一口。

最后就是这个荒唐故事的起源了，他开始嫉妒金毛猎犬苏打。

为什么老岳要天天跟狗散步？老岳还没天天跟我散步呢。

为什么老岳写歌要把自己跟狗关在一起？狗能给你和弦还是咋地。

为什么老岳要搂着狗边看电影边哭？我才是能给你擦眼泪的人你清醒一点！

真的，输给弟弟就算了，输给李洋也认了，怎么最后还输给狗了呢？

人不如狗啊人不如狗啊人不如狗啊，卜凡在内心哀嚎着，我也想天天被他牵着散步（注：牵的是手），我也想当第一个听他新歌的人，我也想让他把脸埋在我脖子里擦眼泪。

所以也许就是这样念叨的次数实在太多，愿望的强度有朝一日终于超过了阈值，宇宙间的永恒存在轻轻打了个响指，一片羽毛在睡梦中落在了他的唇上，因此卜凡从不安的睡梦中醒来，发现自己躺在床上变成了一只肥硕的金毛。

“凡子？凡子？起了没？怎么不回我信息？我可进来了啊，衣服穿好咯！”老岳开始敲门了。

为了避免嫌疑，卜凡早早端坐在一边，离床远远的，左手搭着右手，如同淑女一样看着他推门进来。

然后情况突变，就在岳明辉进门的那瞬间，卜凡身体里的另一个人格，狗格，突然占据上风，他忍不住窜到老岳腿边来来回回兜兜转转疯狂摇尾巴，发出短促有力的快活吠叫。

“诶，你咋在这？你什么时候溜进来的？是不是我昨晚出去门没关紧？凡子呢？你是不是把人给吃了？嗯？你别摇尾巴装可怜，你烤的几分熟？”

进来？昨晚？什么时候？进来干吗？我怎么不知道？

卜凡一边努力和身体里的另一个灵魂抗争，好让自己不去舔老岳的手，一边努力抓住老岳说的话里面的关键词。

“哎你别叫了，快出去找找，你这孩子爹不见了也不知道着急的是吧，心可真宽，快点你爹袜子搁那儿呢快闻闻找他去，算了别闻袜子了等等闻出毛病了还得给你治病，快那边上那外套，过去过去，对就那个，哎跟我唱，想念你的外套，对，再来一遍，想念你的外套，瞧咱这音色音准，都在调上，真是我儿子，好了声乐课下课，快找人去啊，路上别撩别家小狗啊。”

卜凡不受控制地听命于他，小火箭似的就蹿出屋子，绕着各个房间跑了几圈，然后又哒哒哒地往楼下跑去，中途被叼着糖的李英超给拦截了。

“你上哪去了？你是不是想散步啦？下着雨呢，雨太大啦，等等再去。”李英超一边揉着狗脸一边说。

住手住手啊好爽再摸摸耳朵住手别揉你哥的脸你看我回去怎么揍你哎哎对耳朵后面就是那儿。

卜凡决定放弃挣扎了，狗就狗吧，这十万马力往前冲的本能真没法控制，关键是他真的被揉得很开心。

岳明辉走下来，看李英超跟狗玩得开心，又开口骂他：“不是让你路上别跟别家小狗玩吗？你咋又停下了，你这个孩子真的是说不听，不务正业！”

“妈你说谁别家小狗呢？”李英超不满意了，张口就反驳：“我是别家的吗？户口本上没我名字是吧？你就这样还指望我给你养老呢？”

“行行行，有你有你，房产证户口本都有你，说正经的，你看见你凡哥了没？大清早怎么不见人影。”岳明辉问。

“还大清早呢，我都吃第三根糖了。”李英超也不管自己以糖计时有没有问题：“我没看见啊？是不是早上出去了，今天休假的。”

“怎么一声不吭就出去了呢？也不接电话，外面下雨呢，不知道有没有带伞。”岳明辉忧心忡忡。

“多大个人还能让雨淋了，有手有脚有钱包，妈你就别瞎操心了，我不想认凡哥当二胎弟弟。”李英超终于结束了给狗的眼保健操，听见楼上传来李振洋弟弟弟弟弟弟的喇叭声，拍了拍卜凡的脑袋，蹦蹦跳跳就走了。

唉，岳明辉长叹了口气，忧愁地看着金毛。

卜凡忍不住用脑袋顶顶他的手，你是在关心我吗？别担心了，我好着呢，虽然变成了狗，虽然不知道我自己身体哪去了，虽然不知道到底这是短暂的还是永远的，但是你在关心我呢，我好着呢。

“走吧，咱吃点东西去。”岳明辉拍拍他的脑袋说。

不不不不不不不不这实在太超过了不行不行我不吃狗粮绝对不会的一口都不要我和本能抗争到底nooooooooo！

卜凡发出撕心裂肺的吼叫，声音从大脑传到嘴巴，发出一声清脆响亮的“嗷”。

“诶，小馋狗，说吃东西就饿了是吧？还叫好呢。”岳明辉说着就往厨房走。

卜凡惊恐地发现有时候这个身体还真是不听使唤，尽管他百分之两百的抗拒，但是四条腿就这么往前迈着去了，他第一次痛恨“老岳”和“吃饭”这两个词为何对自己具有这样致命的吸引力，绝望着想着这回大概真的要交代在这里了。

“诶？狗粮吃完啦？卜凡是不是整天给你加餐了啊？自己不能吃东西就猛灌你是吧？看看你那小肚子，凡子掉的秤是不是都长你身上去了？”

岳明辉拿着空空如也的狗粮袋子抖来抖去，发现地主家确实没有余粮了，只好长叹一口气，抱歉地看了一眼眼眶湿漉漉的大狗：“对不起啊，白高兴一场，等等让凡子给你捎回来，咱先喝点酸奶，别哭啊宝贝。”

哥哥你不明白我这是劫后余生的幸福泪水啊！

岳明辉开冰箱拿了两罐无糖酸奶，招呼着狗狗一起往楼上走去，卜凡轻车熟路地跟在他后边，没一会儿就进了岳明辉房间。岳明辉放他进去，锁好了门，打开投影随便挑了场演唱会，就在床上坐下了。

他拍了拍自己旁边的空位问卜凡：“上来啊？闹脾气呐？酸奶也不喝啦？”

好啊你个老岳，你还让狗跟你睡，我都多久没跟你睡了，卜凡一边往自己的黑色笔记本上记下了一笔，一边一跃而起精准地趴到了岳明辉膝盖上。

岳明辉刷拉一声撕开了酸奶包装，把盖子递给他，大狗伸出舌头呼噜噜两下就舔得一干二净。  
一抬头，看见岳明辉唇上有一圈白色奶胡子，忍不住起了坏心，突然伸长脖子把那部分也舔干净了。

粮食宝贵，不能浪费，我为坤音守钱柜，大狗正襟危坐。

“哎你真的是，我都不想说你了你真是…”岳明辉瞪了他一眼。

投影上的乐队伊伊呦呦唱着，合着窗外仿佛永不停歇的雨声，房间里有种静谧的安稳。

“雨这么大，他到底去哪了？怎么电话也不接的？”岳明辉边摸卜凡的耳朵边说。

在这呢，好着呢，让我们把电话扔掉，卜凡呼噜噜喘着气。

“他是不是生我气了？”

没有没有，有什么好生气的，好吧有点，昨天你喝雪碧怎么还分小弟呢？

“他是不是发现我昨晚亲他了所以接受不了？”

没有没有，没什么接受不了的，你凡哥谁啊什么事会受不了…

等等你再说一遍？

什么亲？亲什么？

岳明辉惊讶地看着大狗突然抬起了身子。

“怎么着，你这是要誓死守卫你爹的贞操是吗？别急眼啊亲一下不会怀孕的。你眼睛瞪这么大干嘛？学我们弟弟啊？”

静观其变，你要忍住，忍住，卜凡心想，又趴下了身子，把头埋在了岳明辉胸口。

“哎，一惊一乍的，吓死了。”  
岳明辉一边摸他脑袋一边说：

“我知道这样不好，但是真的忍不住你知道吗？你知道他睡着的时候多可爱吗？其实出道那天下午要不是我还录着像呢我就想亲他了，那么大一个小伙子，钻在被子卷里面，黏黏糊糊喊你走开你走开，多招人疼。

所以我昨晚真的没忍住，本来就想看他是不是踢被子，结果进去看到他嘴唇嘟嘟翘着，好像梦里谁委屈了他一样，就忍不住要亲亲他，跟他说别怕，哥哥疼你。

其实我平时也想这么说，但他也没给我机会是不是？你说是不是？哎你别这样看我，看得我心里都难受了，他有时候也这样看我，好像我欺负了他一样。

我怎么舍得欺负他呢？好吧是有点，但那都是小打小闹，我知道他也没为这个跟我生气，我打赌他有时候还乐在其中呢。

可是正经时候谁委屈谁呢？直男，同事，就真这么反感啊？上次采访他还说要给我介绍对象，我天，我真的忍不住你知道吗，我到厕所差点没忍住，要不是想着后边还得接着拍我真的忍不住。

好歹我给憋回去了是不是，好歹我憋回去了，还是忍住了。”

岳明辉抬手虚虚遮住了眼睛，沉默了很久。

“但我不是机器啊，”他带着点哽咽说，卜凡感觉到了他胸口的颤抖：“太他妈难忍了，我凭什么遭这份罪？我又没做错什么，我不就爱上个人？当初也没人跟我说当个明星还得历情劫啊！破公司，告他去，不保障知情同意。”

“早知道这样当初就不来了，好好国企待着，五险一金呢还。”岳明辉赌气地说。

不行哥哥不行你不能这样想你等等我我马上就回来了你不许走你敢走我让秦姐作法堵你你想想弟弟想想洋哥你不许走你再想想我你不许不喜欢我你好好待着你哪都别想跑。

卜凡急得在床上团团转。

“哎宝贝你干嘛呢你今天怎么回事？”岳明辉一把抓住了大狗，顶着他的额头盯着他的眼睛。

他为什么要顶我头他是要跟我battle吗怎么办我心跳好快是不是因为我尾巴摇太快运动过度所以心率上升妈耶他眼睛怎么这么好看干呐不要再操控我的尾巴了岳明辉你别看我了我尾巴要摇断了。

一个轻轻的吻落在了大狗的鼻尖上，轻巧得好像又一片羽毛落在了唇上，强大得宛若全世界同时刮起了暴风。

“你先穿个衣服。”岳明辉有点尴尬地挡着眼睛对着坐自己腿上的光溜溜卜凡说。

“我不。”卜凡伸手去扒他手。

“你穿上点穿上点，下雨呢，凉，别感冒啊乖。”岳明辉恨不得往脸上纹个半永久眼罩。

“我不，你撒手，你刚才还亲我，翻脸不认人是吧，你这个没担当的臭男人，你昨晚干什么来着？偷偷摸摸！不成体统！你看我就是光明正大的！”卜凡边说边亲岳明辉紧闭的眼：“哎哥哥你放松点，眼皮快抽筋了。”

“不是，我觉得这件事情颠覆了我的认知，苏打呢？你把我们小狗弄哪去了？还有凡子你到底怎么回事？你是能变身成狗吗？牛逼啊我们弯呢还有这条退路呢！你哎哎哎哎你别伸手进去你手往哪呢哎哎哎哎！”

“哥哥，”

卜凡看着岳明辉终于睁开的眼睛，一字一句认真说：

“我喜欢你，哥哥，就像你喜欢我，我喜欢你，我喜欢你，我爱你。

别忍了，不用再忍了，我不会再让你为这个掉眼泪了。”

雨还在下着，他笑着点头，卜凡与他十指交握，一点点吻掉他的眼泪，在陷入枕头的那一瞬间岳明辉推翻了自己二十六年的唯物主义价值观。

原来一片羽毛真的能决定永生与否。


End file.
